


Natural Attractions

by orphan_account



Series: A Thousand Demons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was a violent victim of the sea, and Castiel was the rush of waves, the crash of water, and the salt in his lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinking

There is a feeling incredibly similar to drowning, but a thousand times more pleasant. It invokes a crushing sense of closeness, a desperate shortness of breath, a rush of panic, fear, and even excitement; a thrill unmatched and inexplicable.

Dean Winchester was a violent victim of the sea, and Castiel was the rush of waves, the crash of water, and the salt in his lungs.

When the angel’s chapped lips pressed into his own, and the touch of his tongue sent shivers down his spine, Dean was a ship on the ocean. A rowboat amid the Atlantic during a storm. Completely and utterly helpless. Sparks lived in Castiel’s fingers, like lightning as they trailed through Dean’s hair.

Oh, and his voice. It was the rumble of thunder in Dean’s ears. A low cacophony that meshed with the rush of blood in his ears. Castiel’s breath was the sultry wind, and Dean wavered in its wake.

As they moved together, pulling and pushing into the other’s touch, Dean felt his chest grow tight. He desperately wanted air, but the longest breaths could not have saved him.

Dean was drowning, drowning.

The kiss became slow and languorous and Dean became the beach and Castiel was the surf on his shore. The tide was laboriously slow, but as Castiel wrapped Dean in his arms, Dean felt the salt water take him over. The smell of salt and sting of air lulled Dean into semi-consciousness. They had long ago stopped kissing, and now only lay entwined.

But Dean was floating.

Floating.

Drowning.

Sinking.


	2. Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel burned slowly in the icy fire of Dean Winchester. He felt his exterior melt and felt the flames lick at his heart, tickle his lungs, and smolder in his soul.

There's a moment when heat becomes so incredibly, unbearably warm it is simply cold instead. The nerves overstimulate and what's cold and hot, up and down, left and right all becomes a blur. There is nothing but that bizarre, illogical feeling of cold heat.

Castiel burned slowly in the icy fire of Dean Winchester. He felt his exterior melt and felt the flames lick at his heart, tickle his lungs, and smolder in his soul.

The icy-warm fire beckoned Castiel, luring him like a moth to the flame as he caressed Dean's lips with his own, lightly brushing over Dean's lower lip with his tongue, and relishing the shiver it elicited from Dean. Castiel burned, smoking and melting away like a candle. Slowly, gently, yet constantly. Castiel yearned for the fire, and sought to ignite his very bones as he tangled fingers into Dean's short hair.

Castiel whispered low in Dean's ear, letting words pour from his mouth to fuel the fire. He breathed in as he kissed along Dean's neck, hoping to inhale a tendril of his smoke. Dean gasped, and Castiel plunged into his kiss, seeking more and more of the wondrously cold-hot flame that was Dean.

Castiel tugged at Dean's jacket, and Dean pulled at Castiel's arms. They moved rapidly and fiercely, and Castiel felt himself floating like a spark; cracking, popping, and slowly descending to the ground where he would flicker into nothing. 

Castiel burned and burned.

The flame grew low, its heat more concentrated and powerful all the same. Castiel's arms reached around Dean, hoping to enclose the slowly evaporating warmth. The fire rushed over Castiel, and he closed his eyes and basked in its heat. The flame flickered through his insides, chilling them and warming them as it went. Castiel lay close to Dean, bodies touching in every possible way. Dean drifted asleep, and as Castiel wrapped his legs with Dean's, he too felt his eyes grow heavy.

But Castiel still was alive with sparks.

Sparks.

Flames.

Embers.


End file.
